


Gotham Prompts

by pennedgalaxyarchive (pennedgalaxy)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedgalaxy/pseuds/pennedgalaxyarchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my prompt fills from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Messy Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Harvey bullock is messy and disorganized. Eddie is neat and has a place for everything. They make it work.

No one who knows Harvey would say he’s clean. His desk was a verified hazard zone, his personal appearance is what most would call, if they’re being generous ‘rugged’ and sometimes he would go days without a shower, depending on his case load and how much of a shit he gives. He is messy, disorganized and, as Jim Gordon had once said, a sloven lackadaisical cynic. Emphasis on the sloven.

Edward on the other hand was neat, tidy and had a way of cataloging everything he owned. His filing system may have been a maze to other people but to him it was as efficient as it could get.

So when the two of them had finally gotten together after months of relentless and occasionally awkward bouts of flirting, it had been difficult to figure out compromises between the two of them. One would easily expect that the disorganized party would be the one to change, to straighten up his act and compromise for the sake of the relationship.

What came to pass was actually different.

Edward looked around Harvey’s apartment, old pizza boxes were strewn across the floor and dirty dishes littered the counter top and marinated in the sink. He rolled his eyes and smiled softly at seeing his boyfriend curled up on the couch.

With a soft sigh he began to clean up his boyfriend’s mess, he didn’t mind looking after Harvey, the whole process was like a challenge in and of itself. Despite their differences, they worked. Actually it was more accurate to say  _they_  made it work.

Harvey yawned, stretched and opened his bleary eyes. “Hey, sunshine.” He greeted with a rough voice.

Ed grinned down at him. “Hi.”


	2. The Drinking Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nyllock Prompt... :)... Harvey says something truly upsetting to Ed. Once he sees Ed's reaction, Harvey starts to feel like an ass. If and how he apologizes... I'll leave for YOU to decide.

Harvey had done a great many morally reprehensible things, he’d beat criminals bloody, indirectly crippled a partner, treated people like shit after a bottle of whiskey, but the worst thing he had ever done, in recent memory mind you, was bring up Alastair Nygma, Edward’s father, in conversation.

Harvey walked into Edward’s office, his hands in the pockets of his coat and his hat resting lazily and slanted atop his head, in the inside of his coat a small flask of whiskey was nestled. He eyed Ed with curious interest.

Ed was bustling about his office like a nervous chicken, he mumbled to himself occasionally as he tidied away scraps of paper work and mail clippings, all of which had once been pinned to the wall like a butterfly.

"What you doing?" Harvey asked as he took a brief swig from his container. "I thought you’d only just got your Wall of Stuff just how you like it."

Ed jumped at the sound of the other man’s voice, the paper work he had held in his hands was now up in the air fluttering down like snow flakes.

"Harvey." He scolded with a sigh.

Harvey cocked his head in confusion and blinked at Edward, as if he had never seen him before, Ed had never snapped or scolded Harvey before, regardless of his antics. It was an unusual change of pace to say the least.

Harvey shrugged and brushed it off and watched as Ed scrambled to assemble the sheets that he had dropped. “Now, geek boy, tell me something, what’s got you all in a tizzy?”

Ed paused and placed what he was carrying on top of the table. “You haven’t heard?” He questioned with an odd look on his face, one that Harvey couldn’t begin to unravel the meaning of.

Harvey shook his head and wandered into the office fully. “I’ve been out on a case.” He told him as he brushed his fingers over Ed’s desk and touched and prodded at trinkets Ed had displaced around the room.

"Oh?"

"Smuggling, was a pretty simple job in the end, the rest is left to the lawyers."  Harvey clarified. "And don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing Nygma, basic strategy right? Diverting conversation."

At this Edward smiled, pleasantly surprised that Harvey had caught on to his tactics, as much as people would like to the believe the detective to be stupid that wasn’t always the case.

"My father is coming to consult on a case." Edward told him.

Harvey raised an eyebrow and sat down on the corner of Ed’s desk, from this angle Ed and him were almost eye level. “You’re pop’s a cop?”

Ed shook his head and fiddled with his tie. “Medical examiner.”

"Oh." Harvey nodded. "And that’s what’s got you riled up?"

Edward sighed and sat atop his desk too. “He’s-” Ed began. “He wouldn’t like my set up.” He continued with a flailing arm gesture.

"Why would he have a problem with that?"

Edward looked down at his shoes and swung his legs back and forth idly. “Father is a keen believer that cleanliness is close to godliness.”

"And your mess of a geeky lair is anything but, right?" Harvey finished for him. "He sounds a little stuck up, which seems weird considering you’re so…"

Ed stiffened and his head snapped towards Harvey’s in an instant. “And I’m so, what?”

"You want a list?" Harvey replied snarkily. 

Edward raised an incredulous eyebrow, did Harvey even know how annoying that was? Becoming all sarcastic and douche-y to derail a conversation once it was getting a tad too personal? “Give me the short version.”

"Well, geeky, awkward, weird, morbid and obsessive come to mind."

Edward shook his head disbelievingly, things had been going in a direction he had liked, they had been talking personally and closely, he had hoped Harvey wouldn’t distance himself like he usually did. The words stung too, but he was perhaps more annoyed at a conversation seemingly wasted.

He sighed. “I-” He began. “If you don’t have anything of note to discuss, I think it might be high time that you leave.” He gestured with irritation towards the door.

Harvey’s eyes widened and he slid off of the desk. “Wait, what? You’re kicking me out?”

"Yes." He replied. "Yes, I am."

Harvey frowned, Ed was really kicking him out? Really? He’d been trying to banter with the kid, not piss him off, clearly something had gone wrong between mind and mouth, he must have sounded like he was trying to upset Nygma.

"Hey." He began, walking around the table he stood in front of Ed, who was giving him a polite but annoyed expression, it was the first time he’d every seen Ed irritated by anything. "I didn’t come in here to jerk your chain."

"Then why did you come here?" Edward asked with curiosity, irritation edging out of his tone already.

Harvey shifted nervously on his feet and stopped when he noticed what he was doing, it was only Nygma, he didn’t need to get all anxious about the kid, this wasn’t a harlequin romance novel and Ed was hardly a busty blonde. “With Jim stationed down in Arkham I’ve basically lost a drinking buddy, I was thinking it might be funny to see you down a pint but, I guess I fucked that idea out of the water-“

"Blown out of the water-" He corrected and Harvey raised a suggested eyebrow. "It’s, uh, the phrase is blown out of the water."

"I can see that." Harvey replied with a smirk. "So, I guess I’ll just leave you to do, uh, stuff? I’m, I guess, I’m sorry or whatever, I’ll just see you tomorrow-"

"No!" Ed interrupted. "I, this  _stuff_  can wait, I’ve, I’ve got time.”

"You’ve got time?" Harvey questioned with a roguish smile. "Grab your coat then, first round’s on me."


	3. Nurse Nygma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oswald/Jim/Harvey/Ed Someone gets sick. Or injured.

Harvey hissed as he sat up in his bed, he felt his side sting at the movement, the stitches pulled at his skin and it hurt enough to warrant a groan of pain from the gruff man.

Ed blinked when he saw that Harvey was awake. “I’m so glad you’re awake!” He exclaimed, adjusting his glasses and fumbling with a pill bottle that was presumably meant for Harvey. “Jim and Oswald have been absolutely rabid since you were shot.”

Harvey rolled his eyes. “As much as I’d love to talk Ed, I really think complete agony is the way to go about this, unless you’re gunna hand over some of that morphine.”

Ed flailed as he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. “Sorry, sorry, I’d forgotten.” He apologized as he handed Harvey a glass of water that had been resting on the bedside table and With quick hands he opened the bottle and handed Harvey two.

Harvey down them with one big swig, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Where are those bastards, anyway?” He paused and looked around the room. “I get shot and they’re not even here when I wake up, talk about leaving me out in the cold.”

At Harvey’s words a shifty look suddenly overcame Ed’s face. “Jim and I used our contacts in the force to get an ID on the man who shot you and Oswald used his to locate him. He’s a tad beaten and bruised but he’s in custody and pending a trial will be arrested for murder and assaulting an officer.”

"They should be back soon, then?"

Ed nodded and just as he did so the bedroom door opened and there stood Jim and Oswald, the two of them were standing close to one another and appeared to be enjoying the other’s presence almost instinctively.

Jim smiled and his posture, that had once been tense, relaxed. “Thank god.” He mumbled eyeing Harvey with affection. “Thought your lazy ass would never wake up.”

"I’m offended! Me? Lazy? What a thing to say to your other, other,  _other_  boyfriend.” He paused. “Your other, other,  _other_  boyfriend that’s just been shot.”

Jim rolled his eyes at Harvey’s dramatics.

Oswald however laughed. “Why, James, how could you? Does Harvey’s continued health mean nothing to you?”

Jim just shook his head in incredulous disbelief. “It’s moments like these that make me question both my taste in men and my life’s choices.” 

Harvey laughed and but not a second later winced at the pain laughter brought him. “It’s moments like these that I wish pain pills were faster acting.”

Edward nodded. “I am in no way qualified but I could have injected you whilst you were out, Oswald thought better of it.”

At this Harvey crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Oswald. “I’m starting to think, Ed’s the better boyfriend outta the three of ya.”

Jim chuckled. “We all can’t live up to the standards set by Nurse Ed.”

Oswald shifted and leaned against the door way. “Nurse Ed is a rather  _compelling_ idea.” He mused and grinned predatorily at Ed, who was flailing and blushing slightly.

Harvey groaned. “Getting a hard on would be a really shit idea right about now, damn stitches.”

"Well." Oswald began. "There’s always fellatio."

Ed practically choked and nearly tripped over himself, Jim barely had time to breathe through all the laughter and Harvey and Oswald shared leering glances.

"I like the way you think, bird boy." He replied with a smirk. He looked to Ed and winked. "Heh, all a part of the healing process, right Nurse?" 


	4. Good Sleep Is Hard To Find

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I might have asked you this before *covers face* but could you write Oswald having a really bad panic attack for whatever reason and Jim having to be the only one who can or will comfort him?

Oswald woke up in the dead of night and the silence was deafening, the shadows danced and flickered like people dancing across a ballroom. Sweat dripped down his forehead and he shook as he sat up in bed.

Jim lay next to him and his eyes filled with tears as he thought on what to do. His dream had been harsh and unforgiving, Fish had invaded his mind with her poisonous words and sharp finger nails, in his dream she had strung Jim up and had called Oswald to meet her.

He had got there too late and Jim’s blood had been stolen form him, his throat slashed and his blood had stained the ground.

Oswald hissed and realised he was breathing rapidly, he was having what some would call a panic attack. Just as he was about to get up and leave, Jim shifted amongst the sheets.

"Oswald?" His lover questioned. "You alright?"

"I’m fine." Oswald whispered. "Go back to sleep."

In the darkness Jim frowned, sat up and turned the bedside light on. “Shit, Os, you look terrible.” 

"Thanks for pointing that out." Oswald hissed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Just go back to sleep, Jim."

"No." Jim replied. "I can’t, not when you’re like this. What happened?"

Oswald looked down, avoiding eye contact. He felt like such a child, but the dream weighed heavily on his mind and thinking about it only served to make him breathe faster and his heart to pick up speed.

"Hey." Jim said softly as he patted him gently on the shoulder. "Hey, it’s alright. I’m here and you’re safe."

Oswald sighed and leaned into the hand that was touching him oh so carefully.

"I had a nightmare that Fish had captured you and that I had come to save you, just to watch as she killed you."

Jim’s eyes widened. “That’s not going to happen.”

Oswald frowned. “You can’t promise that, Jim.”

Jim removed his hand, slipping it lower he grabbed Oswald by the waist and enveloped him in a hug. “Oswald, I love you and I’m never going to let Fish, or anybody else for that matter, off me.”

"It’s not about  _letting_ them do anything.” Oswald began. “There are, there are just some things that we can’t control.”

Jim smiled and looked Oswald in the eyes with a level of certainty that was almost terrifying. “Life is full of the uncontrollable and that’s why we have to cherish what we have, when we have it.”

His words did nothing to erase Oswald’s fears but they did soothe them. Oswald gave a shaky smile. “Let’s go back sleep.” He mumbled tiredly as they shuffled until both of them were lying down.

Together they fell back to sleep, Jim’s nose nuzzling Oswald’s impossible hair and Oswald’s face buried in the other man’s chest. For the rest of the night they slept soundly.


	5. Nurse Gordon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oswald gets badly hurt and Jim becomes Nurse!Jim

It was a blatant power grab by Fish that Oswald had been unable to allow, she had increased her drug trafficking operations around her territory of Gotham and it had caused him to react. He had done some snooping and had inadvertently stumbled across a drug trade, she had wanted to kill him but the truce between Maroni and Falcone had meant she could not.

 He had expected a minor beating or something of the like, but the last thing he had expected was for one of her lackeys to break his leg.

 “Do you need a glass of water?” His lover questioned as he straightened and fluffed the pillows Oswald was propped up by. “I could get you a glass of water.”

 Oswald rolled his eyes at Jim’s attentive coddling. “I could do with a miraculous healing.”

 Jim laughed. “I doubt it works that way.” He paused and looked at Oswald’s leg with concern. “It’s just like Fish to go for your good leg.”

 Oswald shrugged and gritted his teeth at the pain that tingled deep within his bones. “She demonstrates a casual sort of viciousness, yes.” He shifted where he sat atop the bed, only to hiss at the pain the movement brought him.

 Jim frowned when he heard Oswald hiss. “Are you sure you don’t want some morphine?”

 Oswald shook his head. “I needn’t add addiction to my list of issues to overcome.”

 Jim sighed and ran his hand through Oswald’s hair, hoping to soothe him if only a little. “If you need anything,  _anything at all_ , you know I’ll be here right?”

 Oswald smiled despite himself. “Oh?” He questioned with a smirk. “I’ll remember that when I need to hide a body.”

 Jim blanched, his eyes were wide and he fumbled, searching for a way to reply. He wasn’t entirely sure if Oswald was joking or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short.


	6. Bruce Knows Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotham Kinkmeme Prompt: Jim and Alfred are having a secret affair for a while. They think Bruce doesn't have a clue but the boy knows better.
> 
> One day, after a long night, Alfred wakes up beside Jim. Only to find Bruce, waiting for them with the breakfast, cooked by the boy to please the two men he likes.
> 
> Bonus for awkward explanations from Jim and Alfred.

Alfred yawned and shifted in his bed, his arms were wrapped around James, who had fallen asleep in his arms last night after a particularly long case.  
  
He blinked and checked the time; six o'clock, it was about time that he got up and made Bruce breakfast for the morning. The Young Master would need the energy for the challenge that lay ahead at school, but just as Alfred was about detach himself from Jim and the safety of their bed, he heard a creak upon the stairs.  
  
His eyes narrowed and then widened when he caught sight of Bruce walking up the stairs, in his hand was a plate of toast.  
  
Jim took this moment to wake up. "Hmm, Alfred, come back to bed..." He mumbled groggily as he wrapped an arm around Alfred's waist.  
  
"Mate." He whispered to Jim. "We have company." He continued, pushing Jim away and nudging at him to hide.  
  
By the time Bruce had opened the door Alfred had just managed to hide Jim in the armoire. Bruce tilted his head curiously. "What are you doing?" He asked as he watched Alfred practically pace in front of the closet.  
  
"Nothing, Master Bruce. It simply occurred to me that I had woken up a tad late."  
  
Bruce shook his head. "No, I meant, what are you doing with Jim?"  
  
Alfred blinked at the boy's reply. "Whatever do you mean?" He questioned.   
  
But before Bruce could reply a loud thump was heard from within the armoire and a muffled. "I think he knows." Came from within.  
  
Alfred sighed, opened the door and ushered Jim outside. "Master Bruce, there's a reasonable explanation for this, Detective Gordon and I were merely speaking of a case that would benefit from my skill set."  
  
Jim floundered a little and nodded vigorously. "Yeah, yeah. What he said-"  
  
Bruce just shook his head, placed the plate atop their bed and smiled. "And I'm sure consulting with the police requires a lack of dress?" Bruce questioned gesturing to Jim who was clad only in his boxers.  
  
"I'll leave you to your consultation." He continued, making his way to the door. "I think I'll take a cab into school this morning." He remarked leaving the two men to look at each other with amazement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really made it clear but I do take prompts for more than just pairings. I also take prompts outside of the pairings I've already posted about.


	7. The Coffee Break Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Edward had a massive bad day and Bullock figures it out before anyone else.

What do a coffee stained shirt, a stubbed toe and a rejected promotion all have in common? Edward Nygma. Today had not been good to him, from the moment he had woken up everything, the whole universe in fact, had turned against him.

This morning his alarm clock had ran out of battery and he had woken up in a rush to get dressed, he had dragged his socks on forcibly and in the chaotic rush had only managed to stub his toe on the corner of the doorway. After getting to work he had hoped his luck would improve, statistically it was more likely that his day would remain neutral rather than improve, but that hardly mattered.

But despite Ed’s wishes the day had continued to go south. He had begun working on a small arson case, handed to him by Jim earlier in the day, everything had been going fine until he had gone to get himself a coffee.

This is was what some would call the _defining moment_ of his day.

He had placed a medium sized cardboard cup underneath the spout and had waited for the holiest of all liquids to spill into his container, but no coffee came. He squinted and cocked his head sideways and had, what some would call against better judgement, decided to fiddle with the contraption.

It didn’t take long for the nozzle to suddenly activate and soak him in freshly mixed java, it was a small mercy that the coffee had long since gone cold. With an angry hiss that he almost never used he had stormed back into his office but had paused when he saw a letter placed inside his pigeonhole.

He had blinked curiously at the letter and with a reluctant smile he recalled his job application for medical examiner. He had ripped open the letter with a hopeful expression as he dabbed mournfully at his shirt, it was unlikely that the stain would wash out.

Upon inspection of the letter his hopes had been dashed, printed in bold text was a blatant rejection. He closed his eyes and angrily rolled the sheet of paper into a ball and had thrown it into the trash can, but not before he sat at his desk and placed his face to the cold mahogany wood.

He groaned against the wood, frustration and sadness mingling in his mind as he used what was left of his lunch break to calm himself down.

“You alright, geek boy?” A male voice asked from the doorway. Harvey Bullock stood there watching Ed with a concerned expression on his face.  “I heard about the coffee incident in the break room.”

“I’m fine.” Ed replied in monotone and with a dismissive wave. “I’d rather avoid talking about the wanton destruction of my favourite shirt.”

Harvey laughed despite himself. “You look like someone kicked a puppy.” He paused and came to sit atop the corner of the desk. “Jim sent me to get your results on that case he’s got going, but you look like you could do with a chat.”

Ed inclined his head and looked at Harvey for a moment, observing him as best as he could. His posture was sincere and his expression was the most empathetic he had ever seen it. “You want to…talk?”

Harvey shrugged. “One time offer, geek boy. Use it or lose it.”

“I-“ Ed began. “I, just. In essence today has been horrible. I woke up late, I stubbed my toe getting dressed, my shirt is ruined and…”

“And…?” Harvey prompted.

“I didn’t get the promotion I asked for.”

Harvey’s eyes widened. “Oh man, geek bo-” He paused, cutting himself off. “Uh, _Ed._ That’s rough.”

Edward blinked at the sound of his own name on Harvey’s lips, Edward blushed when he realised just how little the other man used his name in conversation. It was always Nygma or some nickname or another, he did occasionally use his name but only in exasperation.

Harvey gave a crooked grin when he saw Ed’s face colour. “Fuck ‘em, then.” He told him and patted Ed heartedly on the back. “Fuck them, they don’t deserve you anyway. You’re too good for all that hoity-toity bullshit.”

Ed smiled at the touched and even more at the words. “I, I.” He stammered awkwardly. “Thank you.”

“No problem, geek boy.” He replied with a smirk, but it quickly fell when he noticed the time. “Shit, lunch time’s over.” He remarked with a groan. “Better go and stop Jim’s plans at world domination, he’s such a prissy bitch sometimes, I swear.”

Ed’s smile dropped. “Oh I see.” He paused. “Well, good luck detective, I have my own work to complete.”

Harvey nodded, got up and began to walk out of the office, he looked over his shoulder at Ed as he did so. “But, yeah, I just wanted to say, screw those assholes, they don’t know a good thing when they see it.” He paused and his face coloured slightly. “Don’t tell anyone I said anything, they’ll all think I’ve gone soft.”

Edward chuckled for the first time in what felt like years. “It’ll be our secret.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Harvey replied with a friendly wink before running off to join Jim at his own desk.

Edward smiled, the day may have begun terribly but it most certainly didn’t end that way.


	8. Nurse Cobblepot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jim gets the flu, Oswald is actually a good caregiver.

It had been two months since Oswald’s debacle with Fish and the unfortunate breaking of his leg, during that time Jim had been an attentive aid and had helped him achieve a full recovery, which was a blessing when one considers how difficult it was to walk before the incident. Jim had been careful and helpful throughout his recovery, and so when Jim came in one evening after a long night outside during the rain, Oswald was ready to step up to the challenge. So when the next day came around and Jim was red faced and runny nosed, Oswald knew it was his time to repay Jim for his earlier kindness.

“It’s so hot.” Jim complained with a hoarse throat. “Ugh, I feel like I’m in Hell.”

Oswald shook his head and smiled softly as he handed Jim a wet flannel, a small bottle of pills and ironically enough, a drink of water. “That might be because of where you are, Gotham is hardly a nice place.”

Jim hissed as he placed the flannel atop his head, it felt so good on his skin. “Don’t be funny, I’m too ill to deal with funny.”

“I’ll save funny for that Jack Napier chap down at the comedy club.” Oswald remarked with a roll of his eyes.

Jim shrugged and popped the cap off of the pill bottle and swallowed two in quick succession. “He’s not even that funny.”

Oswald nodded, agreeing with Jim’s assessment. “I wouldn’t tell _him_ that if I were you.”

Jim sighed but promptly coughed afterwards. “This is all Harvey’s fault.” He paused to take a sip of his water. “The bastard made me stake out the docks, _in the pouring rain,_ whilst he interrogated the witness.”

“How pretty was _she_?”                                                                                                                                                   

Jim rolled his eyes. " _Sm_ _oking,_ apparently.” Jim exhaled noisily, a strange noise rattling out of his chest. “I hate being ill, I should be out there cleaning up Gotham or finding the asshole who killed the Waynes.”

Oswald sat down atop the arm rest, his lover was occupying the entirety of the sofa. “You needn’t take on everything by yourself, and I am certain Bruce understands that you are only human and that you have limitations bestowed upon you.”

Jim yawned and looked at Oswald with fever glazed eyes. “Hmm, I think the medication’s kicking in.” He paused and smiled, red cheeked and dazed at Oswald. “You need to stop looking so pretty, I can’t even kiss you.”

Oswald raised a curious eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Don’t want to pass it on, I hate it when you’re ill.”

Oswald gave a crooked smiled and placed a kiss atop Jim’s brow, the wet towel muffled the kiss but it was the intent that mattered most. “Some things are worth it.”


	9. Punny Pick Ups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eddy saying really punny/cliche nerdy pick up lines to Harvey, but gets nervous, thinking that Harvey doesn't get them, and promptly leaves. Harvey gets them, he just had to take a moment not to bust out laughing.

The first time it happened Harvey had just got back from a long stake out for a case less than appealing, he was barely even awake and he desperately needed coffee. He had practically been dead on his feet when Ed had decided to come and stand in front of his desk.

Harvey’s head snapped to look at Ed. “What’d you want, geek boy?”

Ed’s eyes were averted and he looked as if he wanted to say something.

"Spit it out, Nygma. I ain’t got all day!" Harvey exclaimed, prompting the other man to jump slightly where he stood.

"If my right leg was Christmas and my left was Easter, would you like to spend some time between the holidays?"  
  
Harvey blinked taking in Ed’s words with a raised eyebrow, but before he could comment on them Ed had decided to run off.

Harvey frowned, he mustn’t have heard Ed right, it sounded like the guy was _flirting_  with  _him_.

The second time it happened he had been no more prepared than the first. Harvey had been sitting at his desk reading the newspaper whilst he waited for Ed to get back with the lab results, atop his head was his signature fedora and rested on the bridge of his nose were his reading glasses.

He heard Ed arriving before he saw him. “Hello, sunshine.” Harvey greeted with just the right amount of sarcasm. “Any joy?” He asked.

Ed nodded. “We found a match in our system.” He answered as he passed Harvey a piece of paper. 

Harvey nodded and took the piece of paper with a pleased nod. “Good work, kid.” He remarked as he looked over the results. “Once again science convicts another squirrely scumbag.”

Harvey frowned however when he ran his fingers over the page, he felt indentations on the back of the sheet. He turned it over and raised an eyebrow when he saw what was written down in front of him.

_If I was a DNA sample and you were a cheek swab, I think we’d be a perfect match._

Harvey looked up, intending to finally talk to Ed about whatever this weird thing was that he was doing, but by the time his eyes had looked up Ed had already left. _  
_

"Dammit." Harvey hissed and with a sigh he took a swig of his coffee and resolved to corner Nygma later.

Three days later Harvey finally got his chance.

"Hey, geek boy." He greeted as he entered the break room.

"Oh, hello detective!" He replied as he poured some tea into his mug, the same mug that was decorated with a singular question mark.

"How are you today?"

Harvey smirked. “Fine, but not as fine as you.”

At his words Ed nearly dropped his drink. “What did you say?” He questioned with wide eyes.

"Oh, I think you heard me." Harvey replied with a crooked smile. "I’ve noticed the flirting Nygma, I’m stupid not blind."

Ed blushed and looked at Harvey with veiled but affectionate eyes. “I’ve never once thought you were stupid.”

"Oh?" Harvey questioned. He’d always sort of assumed that that was what most people thought about him, it wasn’t like he had a doctorate or a diploma, all he had was a badge, a beard and a hat he’d had for a god awful amount of time. His name had always been some sort of synonym for stupid, at least in other people’s eyes.

Ed looked away, avoiding eye contact, put his mug down on the counter and began to wring his hands. “There are different brush strokes of intellect, neither of them are worth more than any other.” He paused and looked Harvey bashfully in the eye. “You understand Gotham in a way very few people can, you  _are_  smart, just not in a way most people would understand.”

Harvey blinked in surprise, he’d hardly been expecting that when he came into the break room to corner Nygma. “Oh, and I take it you’re not  _most people_?”

Ed blushed. “I-“

Harvey shook his head in incredulous amusement. “You know what, Nygma? You’re alright.” He paused and raked his eyes over Ed appraisingly. “Here’s one for ya, what do my body and my bed have in common?”

Ed stammered, too embarrassed to think of an answer.

Harvey smiled and sent a leer Ed’s way.

"They have your name written all over them."


	10. An Unexpected Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In the episode "The Mask", Jim gets hurt more than he seems and is rushed to the hospital. After surgery Harvey visits Jim and admits his feelings for him.

Jim felt the sword slide through his skin and into his stomach, his vision began to darken and the world started to spin. Distantly he heard voices call out to him and abruptly he felt himself being pulled into the backseat of a car or some kind of trunk, he really couldn’t be quite sure on which.

What happened after that Jim couldn’t tell you.

It was two days later when he woke up that his situation suddenly became clear. His eyes fluttered and quickly he sat up straight, he immediately regretted the movement when he felt a deep pain resonating from his stomach. He hissed in pain as he prodded the bandage with a delicate finger.

"You’re a right bastard."

Jim’s head snapped up, standing in the doorway was Harvey Bullock, in his hand was a bouquet of flowers.

"For me?" Jim questioned with sarcasm painfully evident. "You shouldn’t have."

Harvey shook his head incredulously and placed the bouquet on Jim’s lap. “You’re a stupid ass hat of a putz, you moronic white knight of a toy boy.”

"Lovely." Jim replied with a roll of his eyes. 

Jim looked at the flowers for a second before grabbing them, after a moment of staring at them as if they would explode he noticed a card attached to them.

He tilted his head curiously as he read the words that were hastily scribbled across the cardboard.

_I want to punch you, I want to kiss you._

_If you died, I might just miss you._

Jim looked up at Harvey with startled eyes. “You’re joking.”

"I am not!" Harvey exclaimed giving Jim a glare. "You nearly fucking died! I may be an asshole, but I’m not a liar."

Jim gave him a pointed look.

"Oh alright, so maybe I’ve lied in the past. But my feelings? I’m always, heh, straight about my feelings."

"But Barbara-"

Harvey sighed. “I’m not asking you to  _do_ anything, Jim.” He paused. “I just wanted to tell you, you know,  _just in case._ ”

Jim stared at Harvey, entirely speechless as he realised the gravity of the situation. Harvey Bullock had feelings for him, Harvey Bullock had  _feelings_ for  _him._  

He opened his mouth to reply, he had no clue what to say, had no idea how to react, but before he could come up with any sort of conclusion Harvey had already walked away, left the room and had shut the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems subpar, I'm currently recovering from a head wound that I gained on Saturday. I just wanted to get a little something out whilst I had ideas.


	11. Alfred and The Detectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi galaxy could you do an story involving jim/alfred/harvey having an huge fight in the kitchen over bruce and selina. Then they make out in kitchen or bedroom.

"You let them go outside, in the city, after what happened  _last_  time?” Jim exclaimed incredulously.

Alfred sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Like I bloody would, some plonker gave them the idea to go traipsing about, by the time I notice they’d gone it was already too late.” Alfred told them with a pointed look in Harvey’s direction.

Jim rounded on Harvey. “ _You_ told them to go to the city?”

Harvey’s eyes widened and he raised his hands up in surrender. “Hey, hey! That is not how it went down, girly and the kid came to GCPD looking for your ass, Jimbo. The kid was spouting shit about wanting to be a detective in Gotham, all I said was ‘you need to, you know, experience the city for that’ and then suddenly they’d disappeared like damn mini magicians or something.”

Alfred rolled his eyes and gave Harvey a nasty glare. “Sir, perhaps you should learn to word your thoughts in a manner that doesn’t nearly kill my charges?”

Harvey huffed and leaned back on the kitchen counter top. “Jeeves, I didn’t make them jump off a goddamn building, and I’m pretty damn sure I didn’t break Bruce’s arm.” Harvey paused and looked to Jim for assistance. “Jimbo, don’t let him go all  _formal valet_  on our asses. If you’ve had your dick up my ass, you sure as hell aren’t going to call me  _sir_  afterwards.”

Alfred frowned, his lips were locked tight and he looked personally offended. “Butler, not valet. How many times do I have to bloody tell you?”

"Heh, maybe you should try some alternate methods of teaching?"

Jim rolled his eyes at Harvey’s terrible reply. “This really isn’t the time for  _that_.”

Harvey and Alfred both turned to look at Jim. “Shut up, Jim.”

Looking away from Gordon, Alfred straightened his back and attempted, successfully, to loom over Harvey. “Do you think this is a game?”

Backed into a corner, near the fridge, he sighed. “Of course I don’t Al, I’m fucking sorry! Alright?”

Jim shook his head. “Can’t we all agree that we’re all a little to blame for what happened?” Jim muttered quietly to himself, no one seemed to hear his words.

"You watch your language, Detective, in Master Bruce’s household."

"Oh? Whatcha going to do if I  _don’t,_ give me a good spankin-“

Harvey didn’t get to finish his sentence before Alfred had pinned him to the counter wall and had kissed him messily, his tongue insistent and angry. Harvey opened his mouth and allowed the other man access, their tongues twirled rhythmically in a dance only the two of them could comprehend.

They parted, panting and looked toward Jim with a leer.

"Upstairs?" Jim questioned with a grin.

"Upstairs." The two men answered in unison.


	12. Four In A Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oswald/Jim/Harvey/Edward poly, sleepy boyfriends don't wanna get up for work. Bonus, one of them has a day off.

Harvey opened his bleary eyes, yawned and stretched like a starfish across the bed, his left leg landed on Oswald who slept with his head underneath the covers, his right arm landed on a grumpy Jim Gordon.

"Go away." Hissed the hoarse voice of his partner.

Harvey shook his head and chuckled when he used his left hand to trace up the inside of a long leg. “Wakey, wakey, geek boy.” He chanted.

Ed yelped not only at the abrupt wake up call but at the hand cupping one of his ass cheeks. Sleepily he swatted the hand away and whispered in irritation. "Harvey, you’ll wake the others.”

"That  _is_  the plan. Some of us have work to do.”

Ed placed a finger to his lips, gesturing for the other man to be silent. “Oswald doesn’t, so try to keep as quiet as possible, we don’t want to wake-“

"Too late." They heard from underneath the quilt. The curled up ball moved, stretched out, becoming more of a lump than anything else. "I am, after all, a light sleeper."

"Can’t hear you from under there, Cobblepot. Come out."

"If I must." Oswald hissed before emerging from his cocoon. His eyes were bleary, still tired from sleep, and his hair was spiked and mussed from hours of tossing and turning in their embrace. "I  _will_  get you back for this.”

"I’m sure you will, bird boy, I’m sure you will."

"Remind me." They heard an exasperated voice begin. "To never, I repeat  _never_ , share a bed with Harvey Bullock, ever, ever again.”

Harvey chuckled and kicked Jim out of the bed, the other detective landed with a startled, obviously manly, yelp and a loud bang that would confuse their neighbors for decades to come.

"Shouldn’t have said that whilst you were  _still_ in the bed with me, Jimbo.” Harvey paused and looked at the figure glaring at him from the floor. “You were totally asking for it, man.”

Jim heaved a sigh and looked towards Ed. “Back me up.”

Ed shrugged and reached for his glasses that had been resting on the nightstand. “I’d rather not.” He began. “I learn from other people’s mistakes.”

Harvey gave a smug grin and rubbed Ed’s back in gratitude. “This one knows how to win brownie points, that’s for sure.”

Oswald rolled his eyes. “Yes, we can’t all be as amazing as Edward.”

"Oooh, sarcasm? The little bird is going up in the world."

"I hate you."

Harvey smirked, rolled over and pulled an unwilling Oswald into his arms, with a free hand he stroked Oswald’s hair down, partly to annoy the other man and partly as a semi apology. “No, no you don’t.”

"You get used to him." Jim remarked, getting up off of the floor and reaching for a pair of pants. "It’s almost worth the pain and humiliation."

Ed chuckled. “ _Almost.”_

Harvey detached himself from Oswald, sat up straight and gestured to himself as if offended. “Remember, you guys have to live with me.” He paused and pointed at them each in turn. “You better remember to stay in my good books!”

“ _Oh_ , I assure you.  _I_ will remember." Oswald replied, his eyes dark with more than just tiredness.

Harvey gulped, ultimately with a tone like that he knew nothing good was coming his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also taking prompts once again, for those who would like to send me a prompt send them here:
> 
> http://pennedgalaxy.tumblr.com/ask


	13. Ed's Aversion To Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Edward's worked himself sick (nothing serious but he's pretty miserable) and Harvey sees past the white fibs since Edward's also hiding it.

When Ed had got up that morning he hadn’t expected for everyone to foist their case work onto him. He didn’t mind work, no, in fact he usually encouraged being given cases to work on, but on that particular day he’d been given four murders, two ‘suicides’ and a potential arson case. 

Normally he’d have been fine with these turn of events but it was the arson case that really did him in. The detective that had assigned him to it had promptly excused himself for the day after tasking Edward with finding all of the crucial evidence. 

He worked tirelessly at the scene until it began to rain and after thirty minutes or so spent getting drenched he had recovered the detonator.

"You’re looking a little green around the gills, geek boy." Harvey remarked as Edward entered the station, his hair was wind ruffled and his glasses had been fogged by the rain, the back of his suit jacket was soaked from where he had held it above his head.

Edward sighed. “Working in the field tends to have that affect on me.”

"I can  _see_ that, Nygma. What was it this time? Locked room murder? Did the butler do it?”

"Ar-" Edward began but sneezed before he could finish saying the entire word. "Arson." He finished with a sniffle.

Harvey shook his head incredulously. “How long were you out there for?”

"Would saying ‘long enough’ suffice?"

Harvey raised an elegant eyebrow in his direction. “Just  _try_  me with that vague bullshit.”

Edward hummed and thought for a moment. “Half an hour or so? I’m not sure.”

"Jesus, Nygma! No wonder you look like a walking talking Romero flick."

Edward sighed but immediately regretted it when he began to cough. “I would prefer it if you didn’t compare me to a reanimated corpse.”

"I call ‘em as I see ‘em, Nygma." Harvey paused and eyed Ed’s, paler than usual, skin. "Let’s get a coffee in you, get some life into you."

"A coffee is the last thing on my mind. Too-" He paused wiping both water and sweat from his forehead. "Too hot."

Harvey frowned, took a couple steps forward and invaded Ed’s personal space.

Ed blinked in both confusion and embarrassment. “What. What are you doing?”

Harvey sighed and placed his hand to Ed’s forehead. “Jesus, Nygma. You’re burning up something fierce.”

"It’s nothing."

Harvey rolled his eyes, he had been expecting him to say something like that. “I’m gunna offer you some advice Ed, the non-negotiable kind. Head home kiddo, put on your geekiest pajamas and slurp some chicken soup, I can hold down the fort and make sure Davies gets your report.”

"But detective-" 

"That’s an order, Nygma." Harvey replied sternly as he removed his hand from Ed’s face, once detached he used it to point at the GCPD exit. "Go before I change my sodding mind."

Reluctantly Edward gathered his things and left the building, his mind wandered and he recalled the touch to his forehead. He smiled dazedly to himself, perhaps he would take the other man’s advice.


	14. Good Sleep Is Even Harder To Maintain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jim has a bad panic attack brought on by whatever you choose, Oswald helps comfort him.

The gun shot echoed through the air, eerie and finite. The world slowed to a trans-dimensional halt and his eyes widened as he took in the scene and when he realised what his eyes were seeing his hand shook around the butt of the gun. Lying dead at his feet was Oswald, his eyes still open in shock and his suit stained with scarlet.

"No." He whispered to himself. "No, no. This can’t be happening!" Jim exclaimed as he threw the gun bodily away from himself.

He closed his eyes and opened them again, his eyes searching out Oswald’s corpse. He gasped when he saw Harvey stretched out beside Oswald, his eyes glassy and lifeless. He blinked and every time he did so another corpse was added to the pile, Bruce, Alfred, Selina, Sarah, every person he had ever known.

"I did this, it’s my fault. I killed everyone." He paused as the pistol somehow reclaimed his palm. "This is  _my_ fault.” He told himself before bringing the barrel to his temple.

A loud bang awoke Jim.

Oswald hovered over him, concern apparent. “Jim, you were having a nightmare, I couldn’t wake you up.”

"I, I killed everyone. I shot you and Bruce and Harvey and-" He cut himself. "I killed  _everyone_.” 

Oswald came closer as Jim’s breathing elevated to near hyperventilation, he wrapped an arm around the other man’s shoulder and bumped their foreheads together. “No, no you didn’t.  _I’m_  still here and presumably that oaf Bullock is too.”

"It felt so real, Oswald."

Oswald placed a chaste kiss to Jim’s forehead. “Our worst nightmares usually _d_ _o_.”

Jim sighed and nuzzled into the touch, his hands shook where they clenched at the quilt. “I don’t think I can get back to sleep.”

Oswald smiled. “How about we get a drink of tea and watch some late night teleshopping?”

"The very height of romance." Jim replied, sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

"Now, let’s go before they sell out on their multipurpose mops."

Jim shook his head. “Please tell me you’re not thinking what I think you are.”

Oswald detached himself from Jim and moved toward the kitchen, a cheeky grin was spread across his face. " _Well_ , Alfred’s birthday is  _soon_.”

Jim chuckled and followed Oswald into the kitchen, things were already starting to look up, watching Oswald putter about the kitchen, he smiled. Despite their differences and all of their compromises, he was just so lucky to have him.


	15. Friendzone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Harvey, Edward and Oswald all want Jim Gordon and get together to have drinks and discuss it.

"-so he tells me him and Leslie are a  _thing_! Like what is up with  _that_?”

Oswald rolled his eyes. “Detective Bullock, I believe you’ve had too much to drink.”

Harvey shook his head in disbelief and pointed his drink at Oswald, which sloshed everywhere, some even getting on Oswald’s suit. “Me? Too much to drink? Never, bird boy. There is no such thing as too much.”

Edward straightened his glasses. “Science would disagree with you.”

"Pftt, the only science I’m concerned about is  _biology._ " Harvey wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, he paused and banged his glass on the bar. "Three more, barkeep. And Ed’s vodka and coke? Heavy on the vodka and like zero coke-"

"Actually I would just prefer a coke, virgin." Ed interrupted with a pleading look to the bartender.

"Haha, virgin? Just like  _you_ , Nygma.”

Both Edward and Oswald rolled their eyes in exasperation.

"As you were saying?" Oswald prompted.

Harvey shrugged. “Anyway I told Jimbo how I felt and he just flat out rejected me!”

Edward nodded and when their drinks came he cradled it in his hands, a sad expression spread across his face. “When I made my move, he said I wasn’t his type.”

"How  _exactly_  did you ‘make your move’?” Harvey questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I gave him three different riddles, each answer was a part of a single sentence. It spelled out ‘I love you’." Edward explained.

"Annnddd you wonder why he rejected you."

All three of them were silent until, finally, Ed and Harvey glanced at Oswald with curiosity. 

Oswald sighed and downed his drink in one swig before beginning to speak. “He said I murder people far too often.”

"I can see why Jim would be concerned about that."

Harvey laughed and raised his drink. “How about we make a toast? To the friendzone!”

"To the friendzone!"

"Well it’s more like frenemyzone for me-"

Harvey frowned. “Shut up, Cobblepot. Just drink your damn appletini.”


	16. Fifteen Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Future!fic Oswald finds Jim hurt in an alleyway. While waiting for an ambulance they discuss the past (mainly Jim rejecting Oswald years ago) (would prefer a gobblepot ending)

Jim really hated calling Oswald for help, every time he did it felt he owed Oswald something in return or that perhaps one day Oswald would ask him for repayment, or that was how it had felt in the old days.

When Jim had first met Oswald he hadn’t expected the man to cling so tightly to him, hadn’t expect such a strong reaction to saving his life, most people would simply say their thanks, maybe owe you a favor or two and then just leave you alone. Oswald had hung around long after that.

Jim coughed raggedly and used a wrinkled hand to wash away the blood from both his lips and his matted mustache. Thinking about the past could wait, the bullet tearing through his stomach on the other hand, could not.

A black limousine pulled up beside the alleyway and man using an umbrella as a crutch limped into the darkness. “James?”

"Over here."

Oswald gasped and trained his eyes on the man he had been in love with for the last fifteen years. “You look dreadful.”

"Thanks for that." Jim remarked, sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

Oswald shook his head, irritated with himself. “I didn’t mean to offend, I just. Let me help?”

Jim shook his head and slid himself up the alley wall. “I don’t think you’re strong enough to hold my weight.”

Oswald frowned and reached out for Jim. “If we don’t get going soon you’ll bleed out, this isn’t about me trying  to carry you, it’s about your pride.”

Jim hissed as he felt Oswald lift him up, Cobblepot had really changed over the last decade, long gone was an awkward youth who was only just learning how to use his skills. Oswald had gained some weight over the years, he was bulkier and everyone, including the Batman, knew he could give a good punch.

His eyes were also sharper and glistened with hard earned intelligent and his hair had flattened down a bit in recent years.

Together they limped back to the limousine and despite having no lack of room, the two continued to share each other’s space, Jim sighed as he rested his weary head on Oswald shoulder. “You were right about what you said, about it being about my pride.”

Oswald closed his eyes and opened them again, his gaze focusing on the top of Jim’s head. “You still take issue with my…feelings?”

"You shouldn’t feel anything for me, Oswald, it just makes everything so much more difficult. I rejected you for a reason."

Oswald sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “After telling me you loved me.” He paused. “Let’s not get into this now, I can hardly love you if you’re dead, can I?”

They rode off into the shadowy mist that was Gotham, Jim bleeding out slowly on Oswald’s expensive Italian leather whilst also suppressing just how much he had missed him. Maybe with some time they could some day talk it out, Oswald could only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a little liberty and had Oswald pick him up instead, I hope the OP doesn't mind too much. Sorry I didn't get them together, I just didn't see it happening but I hope leaving it open ended was okay?


	17. When Two Geeks Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Inspired by the fact Edward and Oswald finally meet on camera tonight, Jim (Oswald) and Harvey (Edward) see their partners need someone they can actually trust outside each relationship so they rig a meeting between Edward and Oswald, cue them becoming bros and each getting a badly needed friend.

Jim and Oswald had been together for a year when the arguments had started, at first they had been small inconsequential things but over time their disagreements had been spiraling, sprawling tangles of inadequacy and frustration. Not all was right in the Cobblepot/Gordon household.

"I just don't get it, Harvey. What have I done wrong? I thought we were doing well." Jim told Harvey in exasperation one day during one of their regular visits to the local watering hole. "I thought we were doing well, but we've just been going downhill."

Harvey shrugged and downed what remained of his whiskey. "I'm really not the one to ask, my love life ain't exactly paradise at the moment."

Jim eyes widened in surprise, despite the constant teasing Harvey threw in Ed's direction the two of them had always been a strong couple. "You and Ed are having problems?"

"Tons." Harvey began. "I swear the only reason  _I'm_ not going crazy at home is because of our talks, Jimbo. Seriously man, this drink we have every week? Damn do I ever need it."

Jim was silent for a moment as if contemplating something of grave importance. "Maybe, maybe they need what we have. Someone they can hang out with, talk to or have a beer with."

"Or you know, talk nerd stuff."

"I think maybe we should get them together, have them hang out a bit. Even if it doesn't work out they'll be off our backs for a while."

Harvey gave a gruff chuckle. "You want to put them in the same room? Ha, they'll fuse into a single person if we put them in close proximity! Say bye, bye boyfriend!"

Jim rolled his eyes and cradled his glass of beer with care. "It's bye, bye boyfriend either way though, isn't it?"

Harvey shook his head in disbelief. "This is a terrible idea, when it blows up in our faces I'm going to blame it all on you."

Not two days later Harvey and Jim had managed to convince their significant others to watch a movie together. Oswald was sat on the left side of Jim's couch and Ed was sat on the right, they both looked confused as to why the other was there.

"Jim, what's going on?"

Jim smiled and gestured to Ed. "Harvey and I were down at the pub the other day and we got to thinking, me and Harvey are best friends and maybe it's about time our boyfriends got to know each other a bit."

"Ah." Oswald began. "So that is why we are being forced to endure each other's company."

Ed titled his head and looked at Oswald curiously. "I can never be stolen from you. I am owned by everyone. Some have more, some have less. What am I?"

Oswald sighed and eyed Ed with a certain type of annoyance he usually reserved for the dimwitted, eventually he locked eyes with Jim again. "This is exactly why I have never spent time with him."

"I can hear you." Ed paused. "Do you give up? The answer was knowledge."

Jim gave a pained laugh when he saw Oswald's face twitch. "I'll just leave the two of you to hang out, if you need me you know where the phone is." And with a quick grab for his coat Jim was out of the door in barely under a minute.

For a while the two of them just sat in silence, watching as the two main characters on screen caressed each other intimately. "He obviously isn't in love with her, he's simply using her to steal her father's money." Edward commented with a shake of his head.

Oswald blinked and raised an eyebrow in the other man's direction, he crossed his legs where he sat on his side of the couch. "Hmm, it probably started that way." Oswald mused. "But for the sake of a 'happy' ending the script writers are probably going to have him fall in love with her."

Edward nodded. "Clearly her father's second in command would be a better match?"

"I agree completely, he's loyal to the family and also exceptionally intelligent."

For a moment the two of them simply locked eyes and after a moment of silence they simply burst out laughing. Perhaps Jim and Harvey had been onto something after all.


	18. Polyamorous Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you're still taking Gotham prompts, what about one that shows how Jim, Oswald, Edward, and Harvey actually got into their polyamorous relationship?

"Okay, Jimbo. Riddle me this, as my pet geek likes to say, who’s on your cheat list?" Harvey questioned one night whilst they were having a round of drinks.

Jim cocked his head and raised an eyebrow in Harvey’s direction. “Cheat list? Really?”

"You, if you were going to cheat on Oswald with anyone who’s in your top three?"

Jim shrugged. “Why would I cheat? In this imagined scenario where I want to sleep with someone other than Oswald, why wouldn’t I just ask for permission?”

Harvey blinked in surprised. “Good point, but I get the feeling Cobblepot ain’t exactly the sharing type. Anyway there’s gotta be at least a couple of guys or gals you’d want to have a little bit of bait and tackle with, you tell me your list and I’ll tell you mine.”

"I don’t really want to sleep with a lot of people."

Harvey simply raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s not a million dollar question, Jimbo.”

Jim sighed and downed his drink. “Oh, alright.” Jim agreed. “I think Essen’s very beautiful when she’s not shouting at us.”

Harvey gave a hearty laugh. “Power to you, Jimbo. As for me, I’m always going to have something of a thing for Fish, there’s just something about dangerous women that get me going.”

For a moment Jim contemplated what next to say. “Uh, if I had to, you and Ed, I could imagine that being a thing, if I cheated on Oswald I mean.”

Harvey blinked for a moment until suddenly a big grin spread across his face. “Ha, I was actually talking to Ed about that the other day. We were having this big conversation about multiple partners and all sorts of kinky shit, eventually we got to talking about threesomes or foursomes and naturally you and Oswald came up in conversation.”

"Naturally?" Jim questioned with an incredulous laugh. "And what do you mean ‘we came up in conversation’."

"I don’t mean anything by it, it’s just that me and Ed agreed if we were ever going to have a foursome or something, it would be with you guys."

Jim ran a hand through his hair, nervous in a way he couldn’t describe, how exactly was he supposed to respond to that? He had already told Harvey of his attraction but to have it reciprocated by the two of them, not only that but to discover they also desired Oswald?

Harvey sighed and played with his hat a little, twirling it around his index finger like a plate spinner. “Hey, it’s alright, Jim. This don’t have to get awkward, man. I’ll forget we even had this conversation if ya want me to, partner.”

Jim after having thought about it deeply, waved his hand dismissively. “No, no. I’d rather we remember this talk and not repress it.” He said with a hint of humor. 

“Well if you decide you’d rather me keep quiet about it I’m pretty damn good at repressing shit, kind of a requirement given what we do, ya know.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Harvey.” Jim replied before taking a sip of his drink.

* * *

 

It was two weeks later when the conversation came up once again, this time with Oswald.

“Edward spoke to me today.”

Jim stilled where he was looming over Oswald’s out stretched body. “Oh, what did he say?”

“He politely declared that both Harvey and himself were in love with us.”

“Wait…what?”

Oswald simply chuckled at Jim’s confusion. “Don’t act so surprised, Jim. Harvey did mention their…attraction, did he not?”

Jim nodded and moved off of Oswald to lie at his side on the bed. “Yeah, key word being attraction, he didn’t exactly mention  _romantic longing_.”

Oswald shook his head in incredulous amusement. “Harvey Bullock admit to romantic affection? You would have better luck getting Falcone to admit his undying incestuous love for his mother.”

“Oswald!” Jim exclaimed scandalized. 

The other man rolled his eyes. “I for one believe our relationship would do well with more participants.”

For a moment Jim simply blinked astonished and confused all at once. “You're saying...”

“I’m saying I wouldn’t be opposed to spending some more time with Ed and Harvey.”

“When you say spending time...”

“Don’t be so obtuse, you know  _exactly_  what I mean.”

Jim sighed and after a few minutes of deep thought he pulled out his cell phone, nervously he dialed Bullock’s number. It rang for a few minutes as Oswald watched Jim with curious and hopeful eyes.

When Harvey finally picked up Jim gave a sigh of relief.

“Hey, Jimbo!”

“Hi, Harvey.” Jim said as he watched Oswald give him a ‘go on’ hand gesture. “You know the other week when we were talking about...stuff.”

Harvey raised an eyebrow on the other side of the phone. “Stuff..oh wait, you mean the cheat list and the threesome and foursome thing. So, what about it?”

“Maybe Oswald and I were hoping we could give it a go.”

Seconds passed in silence until Harvey breathed out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding in. “I’ll talk to Ed about it, see if he’s up for it. We’ll be ‘round in an hour if we ain’t got anything on. That sound good?”

Jim smiled and gave Oswald a thumbs up. “Sounds good, Harvey. We’ll see you both then.”

“Haha, don’t enjoy yourself too much before we get there. Try and save some for the rest of us.”

Jim gave a quick laugh. "We’ll try not to.”

And with a click they politely ended the call.

Oswald sent Jim a wicked smile from his position on the bed. “We have a lot to prepare for.”

"Yes we do." Jim replied with a nod. “It’s seems like our night is looking up.” Jim continued with a pleased smile and a lingering look at his phone.


	19. Winter Vines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It's the worst cold snap to hit Gotham in ages and Oswald's miserable thanks to his leg. It turns out Jim's got a few ideas up his sleeve to lend a hand and hopefully ease the misery.

Gotham at the best of times was a wasteland it’s inhabitants were forced to walk, a wicked city masquerading as a dark sanctuary. Gotham at it’s best was a harsh land of moral ambiguity and hope long forgotten.

But when frost slicks the roads and snow litters the ground, it becomes a much harder place to survive, like vines wrapped around a tree winter strangles Gotham and halts her growth.

Oswald Cobblepot was no tree but he was a damaged individual and a  _damaging_  one as well. Jim, however, couldn’t help but to smile when he returned from work only to find Oswald sitting in front of their shared apartments fireplace, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a warm mug of cocoa resting on the table next to him.

“Work was a nightmare, had to chase a killer through the snow. For two hours.” Jim remarked as he unwrapped his scarf and placed it on the coat rack.

He heard a muffled laugh come from the other side of the room. “How  _did_  you get him in the end?”

Jim laughed. “Harvey and I double teamed him, I distracted him whilst Harvey got up behind him and whacked him over the head with a snow shovel.” Jim paused and eyed Oswald observantly. “And how was your day?”

“Decidedly awful, I had to set aside a meeting for a more appropriate time due to Mother Nature’s obvious dislike for the working class criminal.” He sighed and rubbed his leg soothingly through his clothes. “That and my leg has been acting up.”

Jim frowned and poured himself a cup of cocoa before coming to join Oswald in front of the fire. “Did you take your painkillers? I know you hate taking them.”

Oswald nodded and used his eyes to gesture to his drink. “Hence the cocoa, if I was going to take them I might as well have something sweet to go with them.”

Jim gave a soft smile and grabbed a corner of the oversized blanket. “Do I have permission to enter?”

Oswald raised an elegant eyebrow, amused. “You may.”

Shuffling into place Jim and Oswald sat together the fire crackling in front of them. Oswald sighed and leaned his head of Jim’s shoulder. “Normally it’s manageable, painful but manageable.”

Jim nodded. “But the cold cuts right to the bone.” He paused and looked at Oswald’s leg thoughtfully. “I knew some veterans with injuries like that.”

“How did they cope?”

Jim smiled, kissed Oswald on the cheek and stood up and entered the kitchen, when he came back a couple of minutes later he was carrying a hot water bottle. “Budge up.” He motioned as he positioned the water bottle so it rested on Oswald’s clothed leg. “That should help the circulation a little, I think.”

Oswald yawned and nuzzled into the blanket. “I can’t wait till winter is over.”

“Neither can I.” Jim replied with a look of warm concern. “For now though? We’ll get through, just like we always do.”

“We’ll see.”

Jim shook his head and chuckled. “There’s the Oswald I know and love. There’s my pessimist.”

Oswald rolled his eyes and smiled despite the pain, slowly he felt the painkillers kick in as Jim rubbed soothing circles across his skin. 

Things could be always be  _worse_ , Oswald knew _._ Especially in a place like Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while guys. Writer's block has been hitting me fast and furious with Gotham, in part due to the hiatus, which is now over! Yay! I'm not really keen of this chapter but oh well XD
> 
> Prompts will be open again soon, not quite yet but soon. I need to get through my backlog first.


	20. Dinner For Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi. I'm reading your Gotham prompts on ao3 they are amazing!!! I just wondering If you could do any ed/Harvey/jim/Oswald one where they're out and they run into an old friend of one of there's and end up explaining that they are all dating each other to the old friend.

Harvey Dent was what most people would call an intelligent individual, he was however occasionally single-minded and reckless in his approach of the law but he liked to think every risk was necessary at the time. 

He did not, in his limited social wisdom, manage to avoid the risk of a late night meal with his girlfriend Grace Lamont, at the Rose Cafe. 

And he most certainly hadn’t expected to see Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock dining with the self named ‘King of Gotham’ and that odd young man, Edward Nygma, whom he had seen peering at him through the blinds of his office on occasion.

“Jim!” Dent began. “It’s a surprise seeing you here, especially with such odd company.”

Jim tensed at the other man’s words in the way only a true veteran of the army could. “Dent, what are you doing here?”

Harvey Dent smiled and gestured to the blonde draped across his side. “I happen to be having dinner with my date, the most beautiful woman in the whole world.”

Grace shook her head and laughed. “Oh you!” She exclaimed as she nudged him lightly with her hand.

Oswald Cobblepot’s lips thinned and his expression grew cold until suddenly it was replaced by political politesse. “Oh what an odd coincidence, so are we.”

For a few strays moments all Harvey Dent did was blink. He blinked so much in fact he’s eyes almost began to hurt. “Wait, what exactly do you mean-”

Bullock laughed roughly and propped his elbow atop the table. “What Cobblepot means is we’re all screwing like rabbits.”

Both Edward and Jim shared a look and sighed, after a moment of silent communication Ed kicked Harvey underneath the table and shared an apologetic glance with both Dent and his girlfriend. “I apologize for Harvey’s crudeness.”

Grace smiled and shrugged it off, her eyes urged Dent to do the same. “No, no, it’s fine! I’m sure you’d rather be left to dine alone.”

“So you mean you’re all together?” Dent finally managed to question after the initial shock.

Jim raised his chin, as if expecting the need to glare him into oblivion. “Yes, what of it?”

“Nothing, I was just asking for clarification, making sure I hadn’t just misheard.”

Harvey laughed again and with casual affection gripped Ed’s hand wear it lay palm upwards on top of the table. “Going deaf already? Must be all that shouting that goes on at the DA office.”

Dent gave an awkward chuckle and gripped Grace by the shoulder. “It was nice talking with you gentlemen, but I believe our table is finally ready.”

Grace smiled and gave a small wave. “It was nice meeting you boys!”

Jim replied with a crooked sincere smile, Oswald raised an amused eyebrow, Harvey gave her a halfhearted thumbs up and Ed waved back perhaps a bit too enthusiastically.

“I hope it isn’t like that with  _everyone_.” Jim commented with a frown as he watched Oswald lay out his napkin across his lap.

“If anyone talks shit I’ll just cuff their hands to their ass.”

Edward titled his head and looked at Harvey incredulously. “That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Much like their opinions.” Oswald replied as he looked over their menu.


	21. Matchmaking At Its Finest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nyllock and Gobblepot. Nyllock as the 'gobblepot matchmakers.'

Edward watched as Jim and Oswald shared intense, but heated glances, neither of them being aware of the other’s gaze. He turned to Harvey and nudged him with his shoulder.

Harvey rolled his eyes, folded his paper and looked at Ed over the top of his reading glasses. “Yeah?” He questioned.

“I have thoroughly observed our friends and I have come to the obvious conclusion that they are suffering from a severe case of mutual attraction.”

Harvey scratched his beard roughly and gave a brief chuckle. “Not that Jimbo would ever admit it, but yeah he’s constantly griping about Cobblepot, and I’m no expert at romance but once you start complaining about how tight some guy’s pants are you’ve completely lost it.”

“Ah.” Edward started. “Oswald is, at least with me, more up front about his romantic intentions, only yesterday he told me how he had invited Jim to his birthday party.”

“And I bet Saint Jim declined on account of his ‘moral stance,’ right?”

Ed nodded and absentmindedly twirled a pen between his fingers. “Oswald was displeased to say the least.”

Harvey shrugged. “That excuse woulda flown way back when, but Cobblepot hasn’t been Corleone material for a while now. He stopped right around when we got together, and when Jim started making the occasional goo-goo eyes at the guy.”

Edward hummed and brought the pen to his lips, he chewed thoughtfully at the plastic and after a moment he grinned widely.

Harvey cocked his head and frowned. “I know  _that_ smile, geek boy, you’re planning some evil scheme, aren’t ya?”

Ed smirked and readjusting his glasses with a renewed kind of purpose. “Evil? No. Scheme? Yes.” He paused and gave their two friends a smug glance. “I have a plan.”

Harvey sighed, took off his glasses and rubbed at his temple soothingly. “Alright.” He started. “I’m listening.”

* * *

“You have to go to Cobblepot’s party, Jim.” Harvey groaned. “I’m going with Ed and if I go alone I’m gunna be stuck with the both of them, there’s only so much psychobabble a man can take.”

Jim rolled his eyes and continued to clean the barrel of his gun. “I already said no, Harv.”

Harvey frowned and placed a hand on Jim’s locker. “Oh come on, partner. How many times have I done you a favour? How many times have I stuck my neck out for you? Hey, I damn well nearly got strung up ‘cause of you back on the first day you joined up, and all sorts of shit since then.”

Jim glared at him as he reloaded the magazine. “That’s a low blow, Harvey, guilt tripping me.”

Harvey gave a roguish grin. “Hah, whatever works best, pal.”

Jim heaved a heavy sigh as he checked to make sure the safety was on. “Alright.” He told him. “Alright, I’ll come, just don’t expect me to drive your drunk ass home.”

Harvey laughed and patted him heartily on his back. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Jim, wouldn’t dream of it.”

* * *

After half an hour of reluctant preparation Harvey and Jim showed up at Oswald’s club, their hair was slicked back and their shoes shone like the sun, they were also dressed in a set of suits that could convince a catholic priest to sin.

Jim glared at the ground as he fiddled with his cufflinks. “I should be doing paperwork.” He complained with an irritated growl.

Harvey rolled his eyes and grabbed Jim’s wrist with annoyance. “Think of the free scotch.” He said as he fixed Jim’s cufflinks for him. “Heck, maybe you’ll even enjoy yourself.”

At this Jim raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “Sure, and pigs’ll fly.”

Harvey shrugged and raised his brows at Jim. “In Gotham?” He questioned. “You never know, man.”

Jim heaved a heavy exhale. “Yeah, true.” He replied as he gave himself a quick brush down. “I think I’m ready.”

Harvey shot his partner a once over, smiled crookedly and gave a low whistle. “Looking sharp, man.”

“You’re not bad either, though you could lose the beard.”

Harvey’s eyes widened and he placed his hand atop his heart, as if offended. “Now  _that_  is below the belt, some day you’ll see the truth.”

“What truth?”

Harvey smirked. “The manliest of men have facial hair, it’s a thing, Jim. Everybody knows this, it’s a bona fide scientific fact.”

Jim shook his head and laughed. “Ed tell you that one?”

“Nope.” Harvey replied. “But he sure as hell didn’t refute it, that’s for sure.” He continued with a leer.

Jim laughed, straightened his tie and opened the door. His eyes widened and he bit his lip in surprise when he caught sight of Oswald, who was just as impeccably dressed as always, but what truly surprised him was his flushed cheeks, his loosened tie and how his dress shirt had been undone by a few buttons.

Ed waved when he noticed them, he too was also dressed to kill, his glasses surprisingly gone for the night and his face fully visible for once. “Jim! Harvey!” He exclaimed.

Oswald turned around, pleased surprise evident on his face. “Jim.” He began “I didn’t think you were coming.”

Jim flashed Oswald an odd smile. “Neither did I.” He said and the two of them stared at each other for a moment that felt like an age.

“Anyway.” Harvey started. “Ed wasn’t there something you wanted to ask me earlier?”

“Ah yes.” Edward said and turned to Oswald casually. “We’re still discussing our engagement plans.”

Harvey widened and he looked at Edward with confusion and no small amount of fear. “What.”

Ed frowned, cocked his head and his eyes seemed to gesture to Oswald and Jim.

“Oh!” Harvey exclaimed in realisation. “ _Oh_ , yeah! Those, that,  _things_.” He continued with overdramatic hand gestures.

Both Oswald and Jim stared at the two of them in bewilderment. Oswald, after a moment, smiled. “Ah I see, congratulations!”

Ed grinned. “Thank you.” He looked to Harvey and grabbed him by the arm. “Come along.”

It didn’t take long for the two of them to disappear, the door closed behind them and unbeknownst to Jim and Oswald it closed with a click, signifying they had been locked inside.

Twenty minutes passed in relative silence, the only prominent sound being the music playing in the background. Jim growled and looked at his wrist watch. “They’ve been gone for too long.”

Oswald waved a dismissive hand. “I’m sure they’re fine.” He paused. “Sit, have a drink, Jim.”

Jim shook his head and moved towards the door at a quick and agitated pace, he placed his hand on the door knob and he frowned when the door wouldn’t budge. He turned the door knob and he glared at it intensely when the door remained closed.

Oswald cocked his head. “Jim, what’s wrong?”

Jim turned from the door to look over his shoulder at the other man. “It won’t open, the door’s locked.” He told him, a scowl marring his features. “I should’ve know Harvey was up to something.”

Oswald sighed and placed his drink atop a nearby table. “There’s nothing to be done about it now, but I have a feeling as to what this is about.”

Jim raised an eyebrow in his direction. “Oh, really?”

“Ed is aware of my…feelings towards you, I believe he was only trying to help me.”

“‘Feelings’?” Jim questioned. “What exactly are you saying?”

Oswald frowned and crossed his arms over his chest defensively. “Don’t be so facetious, you’re well aware of my attraction towards you.”

Jim froze where he stood. “Attraction, but, you said  _feelings_.”

Oswald averted his eyes, appearing fearful of Jim’s reaction. “Initially I was just attracted to you, but over the duration of our acquaintance I came to…care for you.” He frowned and shook his head to himself. “But I knew you’d never feel the same for me, if only because of my criminal profession.”

Jim blinked. “Is  _that_  the reason why you stopped?”

Oswald’s cheek coloured. “There were many reasons why I ceased my criminal aspirations.”

“And I was one of them.” Jim finished for him.

Oswald nodded and looked away, he worried about what Jim would do, what he would say. He worried that Jim would find his feelings disgusting and that he would never speak to Oswald again, instead Jim laughed and shook his head.

“All this time and-” He cut himself with a self-berating chuckle. “God, I’m such an idiot.”

“Jim-” Oswald started.

“Just be quiet, I, I have something to say.” Jim said cutting Oswald off. “I didn’t like you at first, God, I tried not to like you at all, but one minute you calling me ‘friend’ and the next I’m thinking about fucking you.”

Oswald’s face reddened and his eyes widened.

“And it just grew from there.” Jim told him. “I told myself it’d be wrong, you were a criminal and I was a cop, but then you gave it up and…”

Oswald smiled and reached for Jim’s hand. “And now we’re here.”

“Yeah.” Jim replied with a soft smile. “Yeah we are.”

Oswald leaned forward, somehow managing to back Jim against the door with his smaller frame. “What do we do now?”

Jim looked Oswald up and down appreciatively. “I can think of a few things.” He remarked with a smirk before leaning down to claim Oswald’s lips. The kiss didn’t last long as Jim fell forward, crashing into Oswald as the door opened behind them.

“See!” They heard the familiar, and enthusiastic, voice of Harvey exclaim. “See, I told you I heard the sound of homoerotic lip locking.”

Jim and Oswald glared at them from their position on the floor, Jim frowned as he stood. “You have the worst timing of anyone I have ever met.”

Harvey chuckled. “It’s a gift really.”

From behind Harvey, Ed poked his head out. “It seems all went as planned.”

Oswald smiled at him as he rose from the ground, brushing the dust off of his suit. “Yes, but I don’t think you accounted for all of the variables.”

Ed cocked his head in confusion. “Variables such as?”

“The fact that we will, most certainly, get you back for this one day.”


	22. BDSM And Cheap Scotch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyllock and gobblepot prompt: Harvey and Jim are in bdsm relationships with Edward and Oswald and talk over drinks about how difficult it is, but both know it's totally worth it in the end.

The bar was surprisingly packed for a Wednesday night, all types of characters frequented the tavern, most of them looking for the sweet release of death only to drown the feeling in watered down booze or whatever drugs they could get around the corner. Despite its tempestuous reputation this bar was often frequented by two of Gotham's finest, the infamous Jim Gordon and the not so infamous, but still amazing as he would likely protest, Harvey Bullock.

The door swung open and the two detectives sauntered in, the both of them looking a mix of tired and cocky from a good day's work. 

Harvey drifted towards the bar, lifted the ends of his jacket and draped it across the back of the bar stool. He placed his hat atop the counter and eyed it with caution, he'd lost at least two hats to this pub during his time as a detective, two hats and at least some of his dignity, if he was being entirely honest. He looked towards Jim and beckoned that the other man sit.

Jim gave a roll of his eyes and quickly followed suit, he looked around briefly before brushing off the stool with one hand. He sat next to his friend as he loosened his tie with a tired sigh. "Your turn to buy the rounds." He told Harvey, knowing that the other man would, if not reminded, try to be a cheapskate and let Jim pay for the evening.

Harvey nodded and waved a hand at the bar staff. “Scotch, on the rocks, Marty.” He ordered, his elbow resting on the bar as he eyed the barman with immense distrust. “And skip the spit, yeah? Otherwise it’s a night in slammer for a couple of health code violations, you get me?” Marty nodded and Harvey looked to Jim. "What can I do you for, Jim?"

"Wouldn't mind a whiskey sour, Harv, with a little sugar thrown in. I'm trying to take it easy."

Harvey clicked his fingers and raised his brows at Marty. "You heard my main man, whiskey sour with a dash of sugar. Easy on the sour though, Marty. I know you, your whiskey sours have been known to knock out men, and that's on a  _good_  night."

The barman rolled his eyes, placed the towel in his hand down across the bar and set to work on their drinks, his head disappearing behind a set of bar taps.

"I'm glad we arranged this little meeting, Jimbo. Feels like years since I last saw you." Harvey remarked with a lopsided grin.

Jim gave a grin of his own and raised an eyebrow in Harvey's direction. "We saw each other a couple of hours ago when we were working a case, hell, we walked here  _together_."

"Cases, schmases. Details, schmetails. We're here now and that's what counts, partner." Harvey paused and gave Jim a considering look. He leaned closer and crowded Jim against the bar. "How have you and Cobblepot been?" He questioned, his voice  was an encouraging whisper.

Jim shrugged just as the barman arrived with their drinks. "Thanks." Jim acknowledged as he grabbed his drink. He swirled the liquid with his straw. "Alright." He told the other man. "It can be a little stressful at times." He admitted to the other man. "Sometimes I worry I'm not doing stuff right, you know?"

Harvey nodded and took a big swig from his glass. "Ah, the fear of inadequacy!" Harvey exclaimed. "Heh, I know that feeling well, Jim. At this point it's like an old landlord, the kind that promises to fix the crappy boiler but never gets around to it, mostly because he's too busy getting high and listening to Celine Dion."

Jim frowned and looked at Harvey with concern. "That's oddly specific..." Jim remarked. "I  _worry_  about you."

At that Harvey gave a chuckle. "My point being; I get what you mean. Hell, I have the same worries about me and Ed." Harvey declared before taking a sip. "It's hard managing a relationship, let alone a BDSM relationship with a couple of crazies."

Jim nodded and knocked back his whiskey sour, he rested an elbow on the bar and sighed. "Last week I saw Oswald looking through a catalog of whips." Jim admitted. "I love what we do together, I really do, but having to circumvent his insanity and manage all that aftercare? It can get tiring it at times, you know? I wouldn't change it for the world but even Doms need some rest occasionally."

Harvey nodded. "I feel you, partner. That's why I asked you out tonight, I needed a breather from Ed. Much as I love the guy, it's nice to have a life outside of him too. What do you wanna bet they're hanging out right now and talking about  _us_?"

"It's not a bet when you're obviously going to win, Harvey." Jim remarked incredulously. "But yeah, they're probably back at my place drinking wine and discussing what would otherwise be traumatizing subjects with a scary amount of ease." Jim took another sip. "I'm surprised you feel safe subbing to Ed sometimes."

"He's weird, I'll grant you that. But he's not dangerous, well not dangerous in a  _bad_  way. All I can say Jim is that it's really  _something_  seeing this cute stuttering nerd go from shy to dirty and demanding in a split second. Not to mention he's not too shabby with improvised medical care." Harvey told him. "You ever think about letting Cobblepot take the reigns sometime?"

Jim looked down at his drink thoughtfully, he'd thought about it more than once but he had grown content with the semblance of peace that they had worked to cultivate. He didn't want to suddenly topple the status quo and potentially screw up the happiness they had found together, they already had enough problems to deal with without adding the question of sexual dominance into the mix. "A couple of times, maybe. Never really thought about it in depth." He admitted. "You ever thought about dominating more often?"

"I'm a switch, Jim, it doesn't really matter much to me unless I'm in the mood for something specific." Harvey said with a shrug. "I wouldn't mind doing it more, I guess, it'd depend on the circumstances though and if Ed wants to give it a go." Harvey paused, emptied his glass with one heavy swig and gave a glance at the watch on his wrist. "Sorry gotta cut this short, I'm tired as heck and Ed's cooking tonight."

"Don't worry about it, Harvey. I'm going to stay and finish my drink." Jim said, gesturing to his half finished beverage. "Same time on Saturday?" He suggested.

Harvey grabbed his hat off the top of the counter and nodded. "Same time this Saturday." He agreed with a crooked smile before grabbing his jacket and leaving Jim to his own devices.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me a prompt for Harvey/Ed and Jim/Oswald at my tumblr of the same name, the link you can find on my profile. You can prompt me for any formation of the four characters, etc, poly ships and other pairings beside the ones I've listed, basically you can prompt me for anything.
> 
> Tags will be updated as prompt fills are added. 
> 
> Here's my tumblr wherein you can prompt me: http://pennedgalaxy.tumblr.com


End file.
